(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag control system for a vehicle that does not deploy the airbag if a car seat is present.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, an airbag deploys regardless of whether a seat is occupied by an infant or a child. This may cause the infant or child to be injured.